It's already over
by Miko2005
Summary: "-Alors... C'est finit ? avait-elle murmuré, les larmes aux yeux. -Oui. C'est finit."


**Coucou les amis !**

**Voila un petit OS, que j'ai écrit après une bouffée soudaine d'inspiration. C'est sur le couple ObitoxRin, voilà, rien de bien original.**

**Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, mais je pense que vous le savez déjà.**

**Honnêtement, je ne suis pas très fière de cet écrit-là. J'ai l'impression qu'il est incomplet, mais je n'arrive pas à l'améliorer.**

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez dans les reviews, toute critique est la bienvenue !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**It's already over**

* * *

-Alors... C'est finit ? avait-elle murmuré, les larmes aux yeux.

-Oui. C'est finit.

oOo

La première fois qu'ils s'étaient dit qu'ils s'aimaient, s'était juste devant la maison de Rin. Ils avaient 25 ans et trouvaient la vie trop courte pour ne pas en profiter.

Elle attendait sur le seuil, hésitant à rentrer.

Il tenait sa main dans la sienne, refusant de la lâcher sans lui avoir avoué ses sentiments.

Obito avait prit son courage à deux mains.

Les joues rouges, le cœur battant à mille à l'heure et les yeux pétillants, il avait murmuré un simple "Je t'aime."

Rin avait écarquillé les yeux.

Elle s'en doutait un peu, en fait. Elle le savait au fond d'elle même qu'il le lui dirait.

Sans répondre, elle s'était mise sur la pointe des pieds et l'avait embrassé sur la joue.

Avec un grand sourire, elle s'était reculée, et était rentrée chez elle.

Obito était resté bouche bée pendant une dizaine de minutes.

oOo

Quelques semaines plus tard, ils avaient eu la joie d'annoncer à leurs amis qu'ils étaient en couple.

Rin rayonnait de joie.

-IIIIIIH, avait hurlé Anko, je suis trop contente pour toi !

-Merci, avait rit Rin en rosissant.

-Bravo, mec, avait lancé Kakashi en posant une main sur l'épaule d'Obito.

Le jeune homme avait sourit. Rien ne pouvait le rendre plus heureux. Rien.

oOo

Rin était rentrée tard de l'hôpital un soir. Cela faisait exactement deux ans, huit mois et trois jours qu'ils étaient ensemble. Et sept mois que Rin vivait chez l'Uchiha.

-Chéri, je suis rentrée !

Obito l'attendait dans le salon, tout souriant.

-Bienvenue, mon amour.

Ils avaient échangé un rapide baiser. Et Rin avait lâché la nouvelle comme une bombe.

-Je vais partir trois semaines en formation.

Sous le choc, son petit-ami avait laissé tomber son portable.

-Quoi ? Mais quand ? Où ? Pourquoi ?

-Calme-toi, avait dit la brune d'une voix douce. C'est juste une formation pour le boulot à l'hôpital. A mon retour, j'aurais une surprise pour toi. Tu m'attendras, dis ?

-Bien sûr, avait-il murmuré en la serrant dans ses bras. Quand est-ce que tu pars ?

-Dans une semaine.

oOo

Allongé sur la canapé, Obito redessinait du bout du doigt les motifs géométriques cousus sur l'oreiller.

Cela faisait trois jours qu'elle était partie, et il s'ennuyait à mourir.

Son oncle et patron Madara lui avait laissé quelques jours de repos après le bon travail qu'il avait fournit.

Rin lui avait dit de ne pas l'appeler avant 20 heure. Il était 11 heure.

Obito avait poussé un long soupir et avait attrapé son portable.

Il s'était décidé à appeler Kakashi, son meilleur ami.

-Allô ? avait fait la voix rauque du jeune homme.

-Yo, Kakashi, c'est Obito. Ca va ?

-Ouais, mec, et toi ?

-Ca pourrait aller mieux. T'es libre cet aprèm ? J'me disais qu'on pourrait se faire un petit ciné.

-Ah, je suis désolé, ça va pas être possible. Je suis chez mon père. J'y reste encore une ou deux semaines, il est malade.

-Oh. Ok, je vois. Passe-lui le bonjour de ma part, alors.

Il avait raccroché en fermant les yeux.

Il s'était soudain rappelé que Rin ne lui avait même pas dit ou elle faisait sa formation.

oOo

"Désolée mon cœur ce soir je suis occupée"

Obito relisait le message depuis environ une demi-heure. Son cœur le serrait un peu plus à chaque fois.

Cela faisait une semaine et deux jours que Rin était partie. C'était la première fois qu'elle ne l'appelait pas après le boulot.

Obito avait éteint son portable, déçu. Il avait enfilé sa veste et était sortit en ville.

Les rues étaient plutôt animées. L'Uchiha s'était laissé emporter par la foule jusqu'au centre-ville. Errant comme un vagabond, il n'avait pas tardé à se poser à la terrasse d'une petite brasserie.

-Un chocolat chaud, s'il-vous-plait, avait-il dit au serveur.

Il n'aimait pas boire du café le soir.

Son regard avait été attiré par une affiche, collée sur une vitrine d'une boutique de la rue d'en face.

C'était une publicité pour un nouveau parfum du nom de "Passion". Obito avait ouvert son portefeuille et jeté un coup d'œil dedans. Il lui restait tout juste de quoi l'acheter.

Rin serait ravie, à son retour.

oOo

La sonnerie de son portable avait tiré Obito de ses pensées. Il avait posé son livre, sans oublier d'y mettre un marque page, puis avait attrapé l'appareil. Cela faisait une semaine et cinq jours que Rin était partie.

L'écran affichait un appel vidéo d'Asuma. Il avait répondu.

-Hey Obito ! Ca va, mon pote ?

Sur la vidéo, Asuma était assis dans une chaise pliante, en short de plage et T-shirt bleu. Pour une fois, il n'avait pas de cigarette coincée au coin des lèvres.

Obito avait répondu par un sourire enjoué.

-Chéri, qui est-ce que tu appelles ? avait fait une voix féminine derrière Asuma.

Le Sarutobi avait tourné son portable de façon à ce qu'Obito voie Kurenaï, la copine de son ami, habillée d'une robe rouge légère.

-Oh, Obito ! Comment tu vas ?

-Bien, bien, et toi ? avait sourit Obito.

Kurenaï et lui étaient cousins lointains, très lointains. Ils l'avaient découvert au collège en faisant leurs arbres généalogiques. L'arrière grand-mère de la jeune femme était une Uchiha.

-Vous êtes en vacance ? avait demandé Obito en admirant le paysage de plage qui s'affichait derrière le couple.

-Ouais, on prend du bon temps ensemble. Et toi, t'es ou ?

-Bah, chez moi.

-Ah bon ? avait fait Kurenaï en fronçant les sourcils. T'es pas avec Rin ?

-Euh, non, souffla Obito, surpris par la question.

-Tu ne me fais pas de blague ? J'aurais juré que tu étais avec elle quand je l'ai appelée hier.

-Ah bon.

-Ouais.

Elle se tourna vers Asuma.

-Chéri, Obito dit qu'il n'était pas avec Rin hier.

-Comment ça ? Elle nous avait dit qu'ils étaient ensemble, pourtant.

Le cœur d'Obito s'était mit à battre très fort. Cela n'avait pas de sens. Pourquoi Rin aurait-elle mentit ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle vous a dit exactement ?

Asuma avait rapproché le portable de son visage, offrant à Obito un gros plan sur son nez.

-Mec, je veux pas me mêler de quoi que ce soit, mais t'es mon ami et les amis ne se cachent rien. Hier, on a entendu une voix d'homme quand on parlait à Rin. Elle nous a dit que c'était toi, et elle a raccroché en prétendant que vous aviez des choses à faire.

L'Uchiha ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais rien n'en sortit. Un énorme doute le prit alors, tordant ses tripes.

-Est-ce que Rin t'a dit ou elle faisait sa formation ?

-A Konoha, répondit Kurenaï. Elle a dit qu'elle était à Kono...

Obito avait brusquement raccroché.

oOo

Une voix d'homme. Une putain de voix d'homme.

Obito n'en revenait pas.

Pourquoi Rin avait-elle mentit ?

Pourquoi ne lui avait-elle pas dit qu'elle allait à Konoha ?

Est-ce qu'elle le trompait ?

Son cœur se serra. Il ne voulait pas y croire.

Lui ne l'aurait jamais trompé. Jamais. Il l'aimait trop pour ça.

Mais elle, l'aimait-elle autant ?

Forcément. Si elle ne l'aimait pas, elle ne serait pas resté aussi longtemps avec lui.

N'est-ce pas ?

Aussi loin qu'il pouvait s'en souvenir, il l'avait toujours aimée. Depuis la maternelle.

Mais elle ?

Il se rappelait qu'au lycée, elle était folle amoureuse d'un autre garçon. Un autre garçon qui l'avait repoussée.

Il pensait -non, il était sûr- qu'elle était passée à autre chose.

Il n'en était plus sûr.

Des fois, elle sortait sans lui dire ou elle allait.

De temps en temps, elle s'enfermait dans sa chambre et passait des heures au téléphone.

Et puis quand _lui_ était dans la pièce, elle semblait plus rayonnante...

Était-il possible que...

Non. Il ne voulait pas y croire. Il se faisait sûrement des idées.

oOo

-Oh, Obito, décoince-toi un peu !

Obito s'était retourné en fronçant les sourcils, faisant face à une Anko un peu bourrée.

-Ta meuf revient demain, t'as encore le temps de t'amuser !

Elle s'était éloignée pour embêter quelqu'un d'autre, titubant comme un ivrogne. Cela faisait deux semaines et six jours que Rin était partie.

-Ah, quel manque de tact.

Genma lui avait lancé un sourire en coin. Anko disait toujours ce qu'il lui passait par la tête sans soucier de ce que les autres pouvaient penser.

Obito avait pensé qu'aller à la teuf de la jeune femme à la teinte violette lui ferait du bien. Mais ce sentiment de trahison qui lui serrait le cœur était encore là, coincé dans sa poitrine.

-Mec, avait-il dit en se tournant vers Genma, si Shizune te trompait, tu ferais quoi ?

Genma avait fait la moue, déstabilisé par la question.

-Bah, j'imagine que je lui parlerais, et si elle me trompe vraiment, je lui dirais que c'est finit. Ne me dis pas qu'elle me trompe vraiment ?

-Non, Shizune ferait jamais ça.

-J'espère. T'as des problèmes avec Rin ?

Obito avait regardé ses pieds. Oui, il avait un problème énorme.

-Je sais pas si je veux en parler.

Il s'était levé et avait quitté la pièce pour se réfugier dans le balcon. L'air frais lui faisait du bien.

Il avait peur. Peur de faire face à Rin le lendemain et lui avouer qu'il doutait d'elle.

oOo

-Chéri, je suis rentrée !

Rin avait posé sa valise pour enlever ses chaussures, toute heureuse de rentrer. Elle s'était étonné du fait qu'Obito n'était pas venu l'accueillir.

-Chéri ?

-Je suis dans le salon.

Inquiète, elle était entrée dans la pièce principale de la maison. Obito était là, assis sur le canapé, le regard rivé à son portable.

-Tu vas bien, Obito ? avait demandé Rin en s'approchant de lui.

Elle avait voulu poser une main sur son épaule ; il l'avait repoussée.

Véxée, elle avait crié.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as, à la fin ?

-J'ai ça, Rin.

Il avait tendu son portable vers elle.

L'écran affichait une photo. Une photo de Kakashi, assis à une table de restaurant.

-Pourquoi tu me montre ça ?

-Regarde bien.

Rin s'était rapprochée du portable. Sur le côté de la photographie, on pouvait voir le bras d'une personne assise à la droite de Kakashi. Un joli bras blanc, décoré d'un bracelet et d'une bague, à moitié couvert par la manche d'un T-shirt.

-Rin, c'est le bracelet que je t'ai offert à ton anniversaire.

Rin avait pâli. Tremblante, elle s'était reculée.

-C'est une coïncidence, avait-elle assurée d'une voix peu convaincante. J'étais à Konoha. Cette fille avait peut-être le même que moi.

-Arrêtes ! avait ordonné Obito d'une voix grave. Tu mens. Tu mens et tu le sais.

-Tu n'as aucune preuve !

-Le père de Kakashi vit à Konoha ! Kakashi était chez son père, Rin.

Il aurait voulu ajouter que le bracelet avait été fait par un ami joailler, et qu'il n'en existait qu'un seul exemplaire au monde : celui qu'elle portait au poignet.

Son cœur lui faisait terriblement mal.

Elle l'avait trompé avec son meilleur ami. Son frère.

Il avait fait la bêtise de penser qu'elle l'aimait.

Il n'avait été qu'un remplacement pour lui. Un bouche-trou.

-Je peux tout t'expliquer, avait murmuré Rin la voix tremblante.

-Il n'y a rien a expliquer. Je m'en vais. Sois heureuse, Rin.

Il avait attrapé le sac qu'il avait préparé à l'avance. Il laissait tout le reste à la jeune femme.

Les larmes menaçant de couler de ses yeux, il avait posé la main sur la poignée de la porte.

-Alors... C'est finit ? avait-elle murmuré, les larmes aux yeux.

-Oui. C'est finit.


End file.
